Crystal Storm
by Mothirix
Summary: Relationships are weird in Alternia. And sometimes they go beautiful. Other times there horrible.


**Karkat's POV**

"AND STAY OUT!" Screamed the oldest Pyrope, Neophyte. She slammed the door in Karkat's face as a sign to leave. His face was red with anger as he kicked the door just before leaving. He put on his jacket and turned away, Seething with hatred. His walked towards his small little hive and was in the mood just to go to bed and not talk to anyone.

As he hurried off, Karkat barley noticed how quiet it was that night. There were no cars racing down the street. The sound of crickets were a bit silent. And there wasn't anybody walking down the sidewalk accept Karkat. It was weirdly noiseless. Which Karkat would have enjoyed if he wasn't so mad.

That night Karkat had attempted to talk to his Matesprit. Or at least that was he thought he was to Terezi. But every time he try's to talk to her, Neophyte forbids it. And they also get into a fight and it leaves Karkat annoyed and he has to walk alone. So now the only place they can talk is online. And sometimes, Karkat would like to see her in person.

Karkat continued to walk down the street with his hands buried in his pockets. The only expression he had was a scowl and he made his way home. Some lights flickered on and off making his face glow a bit. He walked a little further as he could see a small house in between two other houses. It was of course, Karkat's little hive.

The hive was very small and looked as if it was to crumble. It was in the middle of a poor neighborhood and this hive was the most defective. Yet it looked a little cozy and warm looking with all the lights shining inside the hive. It had two floors but the upper floor was was very cramped. It had a crooked front door and two windows on each side.

Karkat sighed and walked towards the house. He knew that once he stepped inside the house he would probably see his annoying brother Kankri Vantas and his overly peaceful dad, "The Signless". Point is, He didn't enjoy their company. Kankri was the most annoying person he knew and he thought his dads preachings were pointless. Karkat slowly twisted the door knob and opened the door, Ready to face them again.

It was worst then he thought

His dad seemed to have invited everyone over to his house. His dad was sitting in a rickety chair with his lover, Disciple, On his lap as the were laughing. His friend the Psiioniic pulled up a chair next to him, Saying something. The Dolores was sitting next to his dad, sewing a dress or some sorta fabric. But they weren't the only ones there.

The adults seemed to have brought their children as well. Kankri was on the torn up sofa reading a book with small words. Next to him was Meulin who was on a laptop reading her tumblr. Nepeta was sitting on the floor, drawing in her sketch-book. Porrim and Kanaya were sitting on the ground as well and were going on and on about fashion and rainbow drinkers. Sollux was sitting in a old armchair, playing on his phone with a bored expression. And Mituna was sitting in a corner talking to himself.

 _Great, This is just Great!_

Karkat stood in the doorway with a grimace on his face. Everyone in the house seemed to be happy with the exception of Karkat and Sollux. Karkat looked at Kankri who was very absorbed in his book. Kankri than shifted his eyes towards the doorway looking straight at Karkat. He put down his book and a small smile appeared on Kankri's face.

"Hey look everyone!" Kankri said diverting everyone's attention. "Karkat's back!"

Everyone than started to happily greet Karkat with cheerful hellos. Karkat rolled his eyes and walked towards the staircase. Everyone in the room seemed to want to talk to Karkat who was getting very irritated. Karkat than grabbed the railing of the staircase and started walking up the steps. His sour spirit still showed as everybody wanted him to stay with them.

"I'm going to bed," Karkat clarified. "Don't bother me for the rest of the night!"

He could hear their voices trying to persuade Karkat to stay. Everyone except Sollux called out. Sollux simply just looked at Karkat for a few seconds than went back to his phone. He could hear Kankri quietly trying to tell him to stay for "Bonding". Karkat was just way to agitated to spend time with people. At least Sollux understood.

When Karkat was angry, Sollux could tell. Sollux knew that the best thing was to just leave him alone and wait for him to calm down. Maybe that's why they were such good friends. They could read each so well they knew when it was best to talk to one another. Its a good thing Sollux was like this or Karkat would have gotten annoying with him real quick.

Karkat went into his room and slammed the door behind him. Karkat than proceeded to fall into his desk chair and go on his computer. He pressed the keyboard frantically. He logged into Trollian and could see that a few of his friends have attempted to talk to him. He ignored their chat messages and clicked on Status to update.

The following said...

Status: SO FUCKING PISSED LEAVE ME ALONE

And with that, Karkat logged off Trollian and turned off his computer. He than kicked off his shoes and pulled his jacket off of him. Karkat jumped into his bed and turned off all the lights. He put his face head first into his pillow as he started to groan. His sweater snuggled him tight but he stilled pulled up the .

As he laid in bed, Karkat could hear his obnoxious older brother coming up the steps. Immediately, Karkat covered his face with his blankets not wanting to deal with Kankri. He heard his bedroom door knob turning to have the door open. Light peered into the dark from the front room. Karkat closed his eyes tightly, Hoping Kankri would leave.

"Karkat," Kankri said softly. "Are you still awake?"

Karkat of course, Did not answer. But simply just laid there, not budging. Yet Kankri went over to his bed and sat on it. Highly annoyed, Karkat almost pushed him off. But he didn't want to bring attention to him being awake. Instead he let Kankri tower over him, waiting for him to leave. Kankri frowned and looked intensely at him.

"Oh Karkat, Please join us out their," Kankri said very calmly. "Me and Dad miss seeing you. You never ever join us with activities and it makes us rather sad. You are always off talking to your friends and you don't like talking to us. We just want you to know me and dad try really hard to make you happy. We miss that smile of yours. You use to smile a lot when you were young. We want to bring it back. But we feel if were failing. We love you Karkat. We will always love y-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Karkat yelled, Not being able to handle anymore. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Kankri looked hurt but he left the room. A wave of guilt washed over Karkat. The truth was Karkat did very much love Kankri and his dad but didn't like admitting it. He's six sweeps old, What were the suppose to expect. They still treated him as if he was a wriggler. Kankri always wanted to be this supportive older brother but failed miserably. And he thought his dad's preachings were useless.

Karkat than closed his eyes leaving the door opened. He pulled the blankets up to his neck and got comfortable. With blankets on top of a sweater was a bit heated for Karkat but he didn't care. The light from the door shined down on Karkat in his bed. The laughter slowly soothed Karkat to sleep as it gradually died out leaving him a quiet night.

_Next Day_

Karkat woke up the next day with a headache from screaming so much. He got up out of bed and went over to his computer like he does every time wakes up. He turned on his computer and logged into his Trollian. Karkat was always a bit groggy in the morning. He moaned a little after trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness of the computer screen. As he looked at Trollian he saw that Sollux was contacting him.

Normally Karkat didn't like to answer first thing in the morning. But this time he didn't much mind. He clicked onto the chat to see Sollux's yellow font he always uses when typing. And that dumb typing quirk. Karkat yawned as he typed to answer Sollux's conversation with each other. His eye finally recolonized vision as he began to type.

twinArmageddons Began Trolling carcinoGeneticist

TA: 2ooo how diid iit go wiith terezii?

CG: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME

CG: YOU WERE THERE LAST NIGHT WHEN I GOT ANGRY

CG: THE ANSWER SHOULD BE CLEAR AS A GODDAMN WHISTLE

TA: damn kk

TA: ju2t wonderiing

TA: ii am goiing two a22ume neophyte got iin the way again?

CG: DING DING DING

CG: GIVE THIS MAN A FUCKING PRIZE

TA: ii thought you'd be calm by now

CG: WELL GUESS WHAT

CG: I'M NOT

TA: how bad wa2 iit?

CG: SHE SLAMMED THE DOOR IN MY SHIT FACE AND TOLD ME TO LEAVE

TA: that2 not 2o bad

CG: WELL

CG: YEAH, I GUESS IT COULD OF BEEN WORSE

TA: yeah

TA: iit ii2 not liike la2t tiime

CG: YOU FUCKING SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN

TA: ok

TA: ii am 2orry

TA: now could you plea2e 2top fliipiing your 2hiit

CG: NO

CG: I'M GOING TO FLIP THAT SHIT TILL IT TURNS INTO A FUCKING OMELET

TA: jegu2 kk

TA: chiill the fuck out

CG: NO I WILL NOT CHILL THE FUCK OUT

CG: I WILL SIT HERE BOILING LIKE A SHIT THAT IS PUSSING OUT OF EVERY CREVES

TA: thii2 ha2 happened before riight?

CG: YEAH

CG: IT ALWAYS FUCKING HAPPENS

TA: then why are you blubberiing over thi2?

CG: BECAUSE I'M FUCKING SICK OF IT

CG: THIS HAS HAPPENED ELEVEN TIMES

CG: ELEVEN FUCKING TIMES!

CG: I JUST WANT HER TO ACCEPT ME AS TEREZI'S MATESPRIT

TA: hm

TA: ha2 terezii ever called you her mate2priit?

CG: NO

CG: WE JUST GO INTO THE RELATIONSHIP

TA: ha2 2he ever saiid she loved you?

CG: I TOLD YOU WERE STILL NEW TO THIS SHIT

CG: SO NO

TA: you 2aiid you loved her

CG: JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP

TA: diid 2he go braggiing two her friiend2 about you liike you diid two her

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO POINT AT

TA: ii don't thiink 2he ii2 your mate2priit

CG: WHAT

CG: HOW THE IN EVER LOVING FUCKING HELL'S DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT?

TA: cau2e you 2aid all that 2tuff

CG: WELL MAYBE SHE IS OVER WHELMED

CG: THAT'S WHY SHE DIDN'T SAY THAT "STUFF"

TA: okay fiine

TA: have the two of you di2cu22ed iit?

CG: KINDA

CG: JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP

TA: kk

TA: ii'm telliing you the truth

CG: OH LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE

CG: YOU KILLED THE GIRL YOU WERE FLUSHED FOR

TA: fuck you

TA: ii triied two help you

TA: but ii gue22 you don't need iit

CG: YOU'RE RIGHT

CG: I DON'T NEED YOUR SHIT

TA: well fiine

TA: have fun beiing iin your fake mate2priit2hiip

TA: don't go cryiing to me when you wake the fuck up

CG: YEAH THANKS ASSHOLE

twinArmageddons ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist

Once again, Karkat logged off of in a fit of rage. He stomped his foot on the ground in frustration. Sollux had to be wrong. If Terezi didn't like him, Why would you she always be eager to spend time with him. Karkat got up from his computer chair and grabbed his sickle as well as his smart phone. He than proceeded to go downstairs grumbling to himself about Sollux and how wrong he was.

As he went down stairs, the smell of food filled the room. Karkat could see Kankri in the kitchen flipping some sorta of food off a frying pan. He hummed a cheerful tune as smoke came off the oven. His hair was combed neatly and his red sweater sleeves were rolled up. He looked much more professional than Karkat could ever look. But at the same time, He looked ridiculous.

 _Oh how great, Kankri is cooking is shitty food again._

Kankri never was a good cook, Nor will he ever be. No matter how hard Kankri tried, He always ended up burning the food. Karkat would always throw the food away while their dad would try to eat just to make him happy. And it did. But doing that made Kankri think he was a good cook so that every time they woke up, The Vantas'es would smell burning food.

As Karkat got to the foot of the stairs, Kankri turned around in curiosity to see his little brother. Kankri gave him a gentle grin only for Karkat to roll his eyes and sit in the armchair. Kankri continued to cook and hum at the same time while Karkat browsed his phone. He placed his sickle on his lap while looking at critic reviews

"You fell asleep rather early, Yesterday." Kankri said flipping food again.

"Sorry, I didn't want to deal with your crap." Karkat responded, Barley caring about Kankri.

As Kankri cooked food, A little ding came from Karkat's phone. A little noise always appeared when someone was trying to troll him while he was on his phone. Karkat sighed a little, thinking it was Sollux. He opened up Trollian and looked at the notification at the top to see who was bugging him today.

gallowsCalibrator. It was Terezi Pyrope.

Karkat almost screamed out loud in happiness. His heart pumped in his chest as he saw that she contacted him. Not wanting to leave her waiting, Karkat quickly opened up the conversation. He saw her beautiful blue teal font along with her cool typing quirk. Karkat than started tapping away at the digital keyboard.

gallowsCalibrator Started Trolling carcinoGeneticist

GC: H3Y

GC: 1F YOUR 4W4K3

CG: I'M AWAKE

GC: OH

GC: GOOD

GC: SORRY 4BOUT MY MOM Y3ST3RD4Y

CG: ITS FINE

CG: WASN'T YOUR FAULT

GC: SH3 W4S B31NG 4 HUG3 B1TCH

CG: ITS OKAY

CG: ITS IN THE PAST NOW

CG: LETS TALKING ABOUT NOW

GC: OK4Y

GC: WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG R1GHT NOW :]

CG: SITTING IN A CHAIR

CG: TALKING TO YOU

CG: HAVING TO LISTEN TO MY DUMBASS BROTHER SING THE SAME TUNE OVER AND OVER AGAIN

GC: H3H3H3H3H3

GC: K4NKR1 ISN'T TH4T B4D

CG: YES HE IS

CG: YOUR JUST SAYING THAT CAUSE YOU HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT ITS LIKE

GC: 1 H4V3 M3T H1M

CG: YEAH BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIVE WITH HIM

GC: F41R 3NOUGH

GC: 4NYWHOOOOOOO

GC: 1 W4S WOND3R1NG 1F YOU W4NT3D TO DO SOM3TH1NG W1TH M3

CG: LIKE?

GC: L1K3 GO1NG SOM3 WH3R3

CG: WHERE TO?

GC: 1TS 4 S3CR3T!

CG: COME ON!

CG: TELL ME!

GC: NOP3 NOP3 NOP3

CG: FINE

GC: 1TS SOM3 WH3R3 SPEC14L

CG: OKAY

CG: ITS IT LIKE A DATE

GC: 4 D4T3

CG: UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CALL IT A DATE

CG: SORRY

CG: I'M A FUCKING IDIOT LIKE ALWAYS

GC: Y34H SUR3

GC: 1TS 4 D4T3

CG: OH

CG: GOOD

GC: M33T M3 4T MY H1V3

CG: ...

CG: WHAT ABOUT YOUR CRAZY MOM?

GC: SH3 1SN'T 4W4K3 Y3T

CG: BUT WHAT IF SHE DOES WAKE UP

GC: SH3 WON'T W4K3 UP FOR HOURS

GC: W3R3 F1N3

CG: OKAY

CG: WHAT ABOUT LATULA?

GC: SH3 WON'T C4R3

GC: SH3 4LW4YS SN33KS OUT W1TH M1TUN4

CG: OKAY

CG: THIS MIGHT ACTUALLY WORK

GC: WH4T 4BOUT K4NKR1?

CG: I'M PRETTY SURE HE WON'T GIVE A SHIT

GC: 4ND YOUR D4D?

CG: I'M NOT SURE

CG: PROBABLY WON'T CARE EITHER

GC: TH3N 1 GU3SS 3V3RYTH1NG 1S F1N3 TH3N

CG: YEAH

CG: IT IS

GC: S33 YOU 4T MY H1V3 ;]

CG: I'M ON MY WAY

GC: 3

CG: 3

gallowsCalibrator ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist

Karkat leaped off the arm chair and darted to the stair case. He was so happy he could just burst with excitement. He than proceeded to run into his room and search his closet. A huge smile appeared across his face as he jumped up and down like a wriggler on 12th Perigree Eve. He was slipping on the floor could he barley tame any excitement.

 _Finally. A date with the one i love._

And Karkat continued to be happy. With him bouncing off he walls and his laughter, He felt very happy. So happy that he felt like he wasn't a mutant anymore. But with his so happy, He never noticed the huge problems that lie ahead with his plans


End file.
